Puckering Up While Studying Up
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I thought I had read another fic somewhere in which Neville and Hermione kiss in the Room of Requirement while she is tutoring him. However, I forgot to Favorite it and after failing to find it again, I decided to write my own version. Please, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cauldron of potion exploded as Neville Longbottom added a new ingredient. He groaned at the unanticipated outcome. "Bollocks! I'll never get it right!"

Against the one wall of the Room of Requirement, Hermione Granger winced, but tried to keep her outlook positive. "We'll just start again. Come on, Neville - you can do it!"

The fifth-years at Hogwarts had their OWLS examinations coming up. To achieve his dream of becoming a herbologist (and perhaps one day obtaining the post of Professor of Herbology at Hogwarts), Neville had to get an O in Potions - his hardest subject. Naturally, he had turned to Hermione, the best student in their year, and she had agreed to tutor him. The pair met every evening in the Room of Requirement as preparations for the exam began in earnest.

Neville kicked the simmering remains of the cauldron as he trudged over to Hermione, allowing himself a moment to rest before having to start the concoction over again. "It's no use, Hermione - even if by some miracle I do get an O, who knows if Professor Snape will mark me fairly? He's always hated me!" He sighed. "Maybe the other students are right. Maybe I am a Squib."

Hermione gaped at this new piece of information. It had to be some awful slander perpetuated by the Slytherins, because no Gryffindor she knew would say such a thing and expect not to be hexed. The thought of anyone talking down about Neville made her blood boil. She marched up to Neville and grabbed him by the shirtfront to make damn sure he listened. "You are an _incredible_ wizard, Neville," she breathed, and she meant it. "And you are lightyears better in magic than Filch." - the school janitor who _was_ actually a Squib. Besides, Squibs were rare - Harry had mentioned something about the Dursleys' next-door neighbor being a Squib.

Neville gazed down at Hermione, smiling weakly in encouragement. But there was also something about the look in his eyes that Hermione didn't recognize. "Thank you, Hermione."

All at once, Hermione felt Neville's hands brush her face, his thumbs rubbing circles along her cheekbones. Eyeing him warily, she watched as he suddenly bent his face very close to hers. She didn't move, which gave Neville the opening to continue until he gently captured Hermione's lips between his own in a soft kiss.

Hermione's head tilted back, and her eyes remained open for a moment as their lips met. This was her first snog! And she was sharing it with Neville! But soon, she felt her eyes flutter shut as she relaxed into the kiss, and even kissed Neville back just a little. He tasted quite nice, and she didn't feel his hands wandering anywhere, trying to take advantage of her. Tilting her head just a bit, Hermione actively returned and deepened the kiss, even opening her mouth just the tiniest bit as she felt Neville's tongue dance across it, and eventually slide ever so slightly between her parted lips. Neville's hands glided about Hermione's slim waist; in perfect harmony, Hermione's palms framed Neville's face, keeping his mouth against hers for a moment more before, at last, they broke apart.

Hermione's eyes slowly opened. She was absolutely stunned. All she could think to do was respond in a whisper to the last words Neville had said before he up and snogged her: "You're welcome."

And as a bashful Neville smiled and blushed and turned away, Hermione licked her lips, tasting the residual of the kiss there. She pondered her first kiss, whether she had liked it or not. Then, little by little, her flushed and kissed lips curved into a pleased smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Potions examination had been long, and true to form, Snape had not made it easy. It would take a full week of grading and anxious waiting before the marks were finally posted outside the dungeon doors. All the fifth-years crowded around, Neville pushing to the front to look for himself but also for Hermione. Upon finding his name and scanning the line across, he stopped and stared, wondering if he was seeing things. Then, after convincing himself that it was real, he let out a whoop and hurried back through the throng, where Hermione was waiting for him.

"What happened?"

"I got an O! And you did too!"

Hermione squealed, and Neville picked her up and spun her around. Setting her back on her feet, Neville kept his girlfriend in his embrace. "You might be looking at the new Herbology Professor one day soon, love."

Hermione gave him an amused smile as she lovingly played with the nape of Neville's neck. "I guess that good-luck snog before we went in really did have some luck."

"And now I think I deserve another one," Neville chuckled as he pulled Hermione flush against him. "Kiss me."

Hermione smirked, and obliged, kissing her boyfriend deeply. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, watching the couple. The boys had been shocked to learn that Neville and Hermione were going out, but had come around to accept their friend's choice, Ron conceding that Neville was a better choice than a lot of other blokes. When Hermione at last drew away from the kiss, she pretended to ponder for a moment before smiling. "You certainly get an O in Snogging, my darling. Why don't you snog me again?"

And so Neville did.


End file.
